


[podfic] Say The Word

by Annapods



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Related, First Impressions, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: This town is driving him up the wall. The willful ignorance is both a frustration, and he supposes, a blessing.And the one person he knows to know more might as well be a brick wall in ripped jeans and a scowl.00:04:56 :: Written byPrimarybufferpanel.





	[podfic] Say The Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say The Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800018) by [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



 

 

**Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l4pw5q8qcehjhjy/%5BWynonna%20Earp%5D%20Say%20The%20Word.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=112BVwCtC_2ZU1vKESeqIU1OEU2bcjsK_)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for Reena Jenkin’s birthday. Happy birthday!   
Thanks to Primarybufferpanel for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
